


Like It's the Last Night

by Elgan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Platonic Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elgan/pseuds/Elgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexually frustrated and without any other realistic options on the Castle Ship, Keith makes Shiro a proposition.  He could have phrased it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like It's the Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from this post: aceiplier.tumblr.com/post/130792081846/random-sentence-starters  
> "I platonically want to have sex with you. No big deal." I didn't use the exact phrasing but I'm crediting anyways.
> 
> Honestly writing these two became such an awkward mess, if you get secondhand embarrassment you might have a wild time with this one. It also became way longer than intended, and I'm too exhausted to edit, so here it is, this wonderful disaster in all it's glory.
> 
> Oh, and the title comes from a lyric in Ke$ha's "Die Young", which I listened to a lot while writing this.

After a long talk with Allura about their travel plans, Shiro stopped by the kitchen for a glass of water. In truth, he was postponing sleep--or rather, nightmares. He was fully aware of why he avoided going to bed, yet pretended otherwise as he took his time filling a cup. There was nothing he could do about the dreams, so why bother acknowledging them? That would only give them power they didn't deserve to have over him.

He was taking his first sip when Keith stormed into the room, panting as if he had just been running. Wordlessly, he nudged in front of Shiro and got his own water, chugging it back in one fell swoop.

Shiro watched with one eyebrow raised. "Training again?"

Refilling his glass, Keith took another long drink before gasping out, "Yeah. Finally beat combat level four."

"Good man! I'm still on level three."

Hesitating before swallowing his water, Keith looked the other Paladin up and down. "Really? I thought you'd be on level six at the least."

Scratching his chin, Shiro let out a small laugh, "Guess I haven't been pushing myself as hard as you have."

"Why not?" Keith stared his peer in the eye. "Don't you also feel the need to do whatever you can?"

In an instant, Shiro thought of the arena, of every time his heart beat with adrenaline and fear and something near a need for the fight. Pushing a smile onto his face, he shook his head, "You've got a point, but I'd rather save my energy for a real fight, I suppose."

"I guess that makes sense."

Relieved his excuse worked, Shiro took another sip of water, and leaned against the counter. "I don't think there's any right or wrong way to train, really. So long as you work hard at the level you're at, you're doing good."

Folding his arms, Keith leaned against the opposing wall and gave a long sigh. "I feel like I have to put everything I've got into training. It keeps me focused, so I don't get . . . distracted. I guess I just figured you'd feel the same way."

"I do. It's just . . . ." Memories flashed by, and he closed his eyes. "If I do too much at once, it gets overwhelming. In that regard, you're much stronger than I am."

There was silence, but both men found comfort in it. When Shiro opened his eyes again, he caught sight of Keith smiling, and replied in kind.

Clearing his throat, Keith's smile cracked and he gestured at nothing, "Actually, when it comes to training, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"I'd rather not spar against you, in case one of us gets hurt."

"No, not sparring. Well, I guess--in a way, but not like that?" Mumbling something to himself, Keith slowly started to turn pink. "I was thinking more along the lines of a personal exercise."

"I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"It's not like--it's like this, right? You're the only other adult here. You know what it's like when it's been a long time and you just get . . . pent up?"

Frowning, Shiro's eyebrows bent in confusion. "Physically, you mean? Or emotionally?"

"Both. No one else here gets it--they're all teenagers, still. But I'm sure you know how frustrating it can be to keep to yourself." Now bright red, Keith began to ramble, "And we've been in space for months, without anyone but each other, and I know it's weird, but I just thought you must be going through the same thing, and that maybe it wouldn't be weird?"

Holding up a hand to stop him from going any farther, Shiro let out a long sigh. "You're going to have to be a little clearer here, Keith. What exactly is it you want me to do?"

Gulping down the rest of his water, the Red Paladin slammed the glass down on the counter, then glanced around for signs of life. Upon confirming that they were still alone, he turned back to Shiro and spoke words the Black Paladin never expected to hear: "I want you to have sex with me. Platonically, of course."

Another silence rang out, this time carrying an awkward tension with it. Shiro's arms fell to his sides and a blush crawled across his cheeks. "I, um . . . oh."

"It's not--there's no other reason," Keith sputtered. "Just so that we can let some steam off, no big deal."

Taking the rest of his water, Shiro stared down at his empty cup. "Right. So. You thought that would be a good idea." When his friend offered no reply, he insisted, "How old are you, again?"

"I'm nineteen. And I'm not asking you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"How . . . how is it, exactly, that you're planning on making this work?"

Growing flustered once more, Keith threw his arms up, "Make what work? I'm not asking for a relationship here, I'm not gay or anything. I'm asking you as a friend, for a mutual favour."

Before he could give an answer, the kitchen door opened and Hunk and Pidge sauntered in. Startled, Shiro whirled around and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

The pair jumped, and Hunk stammered out, "We were just looking for some snacks! Pidge is making upgrades and we got hungry!"

Pidge nodded, "We'll go to bed soon, promise!"

Realizing the tone he'd used, Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose and clarified, "No, it's fine, you just caught us off guard, is all."

"Whatever," interjected Keith, jamming his hands in his pockets. He sent a meaningful glance to Shiro, "I'll be in my room. Goodnight." And with that, he sauntered out.

"Are you guys fighting or something?" wondered Hunk, glancing between the now closed door and Shiro. "He seemed kind of weird, didn't he? I mean, more than normal for Keith, you all know what his normal weird is."

Catching Shiro's eye, Pidge elbowed Hunk, "I'm sure if they are fighting about something, it's none of our business."

Hunk nodded, "Right, right you are, sorry for asking. Like I said, we're just here for snacks."

"It's fine," sighed Shiro, "and we weren't fighting. Just . . . discussing ideas for training. Enjoy your snacks, I'm also heading to bed."

The pair of teens waved at him as he strode by, and he made sure to give them a reassuring smile on the way out. Making sure the door was shut all the way, Shiro quickly went after Keith, and found himself at the Red Paladin's door within minutes. He knocked twice, then invited himself in, "Keith?"

The grin that greeted him warmed his heart. "Hey. Wasn't sure if you'd come or not."

Resting his real hand on his hip, Shiro took a deep breath. "Well, if nothing else, I think we should discuss this idea of yours some more."

"Sure." The pink tint returned to Keith's face. "If you're interested, I want you to be comfortable."

"Right. Look. If you think it'll help you, I, ah," he tripped over his words, eyes refusing to stay focused on the other man, "I don't think I mind. I mean, I'm not sure, it's not something I've really . . . considered."

"If you need time to think about it--"

"I want to help," affirmed Shiro, "I do. It's just that I've never--I'm not really the casual sex type." Even saying the word aloud made his face flush again, and he hoped Keith hadn't noticed.

"Honestly, Shiro, neither am I." His whole body seemed to relax at the Black Paladin's confession. "I don't want this to be weird for either of us. But I think it'll be helpful in the long run."

Stepping forward, Shiro gave a nod, doing his utmost to remain confident. "I agree. I think, it's probably healthy at our age, isn't it?"

"Yeah, exactly!" Sitting up in his bed, Keith let out a breath of relief. "I knew you'd understand."

With nothing left to say, Shiro stripped himself of his shirt and began to fold it neatly.

Only for Keith to jump to his feet, eyes wide, "What are you-- _now!?"_

Realization clicked in and Shiro immediately scrambled to put his clothes back on, "I assumed--I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--Keith--"

But the other man grabbed his arms and stopped him from getting dressed. "No, wait--I was just surprised, that's all. I thought maybe we'd set up a date--"

"A date!? You said this was just--just like _this_ , not like _that_."

"No, I didn't mean--for fuck's sake, just leave it off, all right? Here," he yanked his arms from the sleeved of his jacket, and tossed it onto the floor. "Let's just get it over with."

"Right."

And with that, he watched Keith strip down to his briefs. Once there, he backed away a few steps and suggested, "Your turn?"

"Of course." Shiro slipped out of his shoes and undid his pants. Although he started by kicking them off, he then leaned down and tugged them the rest of way, folding them with care and putting them on top of his shoes. The less he wore, the more self-conscious he became, hyperaware of each and every scar he had.

Left in his boxer briefs, he swallowed, and forced eye contact with Keith. "So."

"So," the Paladin replied, slowly, "now we get naked and go at it?"

Watching each other carefully, both men removed their underwear at the same time, each doing their best not to stare at the point of interest.

Keith was the first to cave, eyes darting down and then back up. "Oh."

Panic struck Shiro. "'Oh'? What does that mean?"

"No, nothing--not like that, like, um . . . ," Keith put a finger to his chin contemplatively, "just that I figured you'd be a little more . . . interested at this point?"

Unable to keep up appearances any longer, Shiro glanced between himself and Keith. Only then did he realize what the other man meant, "Oh. You're already ready to go."

"Do you--do you need a hand?"

"I--I don't know," Shiro finally admitted, gripping his elbows. "I'm not really sure how to go from here."

Approaching him slowly, Keith reached out and placed both hands--warm--on Shiro's hips. Their eyes met, and he swallowed before drifting his right hand downwards.

At his touch, Shiro shuddered, closing his eyes. "Keith . . . ."

A pause, though Keith's hand didn't leave. "Is it--do you want me to stop?"

"No," he admitted, "it's just . . . different."

And with his approval, Keith's stroking continued. "Sorry if it feels off. I've never actually been with a guy before."

A small murmur left Shiro's lips, and he gripped himself all the tighter. He wanted to reassure Keith, to let him know he wasn't alone in this new experience, but the words weren't working. Heat and stranger sensations filled his body, and he became lost in the moment, breathless.

Eventually, Keith stopped, and put his hands over Shiro's. "Are you okay?"

Coming back to his senses, Shiro relaxed his arms and offered a smile. "I'm good, Keith. Ready when you are."

Anxiety reflected in Keith's smile, but he nodded nonetheless. Prying Shiro's hands free, he led the Black Paladin to his bed, then sat down, fingertips lingering. "So, er, how do you want to do this?"

"I figured you'd have some ideas. I'm not picky."

"Okay," Keith bit his bottom lip, and glanced around as if searching for something. Apparently he couldn't find it, so with a sigh, he said, "I don't think we should, um . . . do it where one of us is the girl, you know?"

". . . No, I don't really get it."

"Nevermind," he stuttered, face almost as bright as his jacket. "Anyways, I think we should just, sort of do it like how we were just doing it. Except you do it, too."

"Oh, right." Shiro reached out with his cybernetic arm, stopping himself just in time, "Shit, wrong hand, sorry."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear," chuckled Keith. "I'm going to tell--" The rest of his words jammed together as Shiro's skin brushed against his. A low groan left his chest, followed by a short, "Fuck."

"You can't 'tell on me' when you've cursed over a dozen times today," retorted Shiro, leaning forward to get a better angle.

Keith's head hit Shiro's shoulder suddenly, and he shot the Black Paladin a mischievous look from under his bangs, then took the man into both hands and began to work him.

A pleasurable shudder ran through Shiro, and he buried his nose into Keith's hair. Although it was greasy, the musky smell was such a reminder of their humanity that it was almost relaxing. Right now, they weren't defenders of the universe, or even astronauts, or anything other than two humans filling a basic need.

Wrapping his free arm around the younger man, Shiro pulled him against his chest and breathed in as deeply as he could. He wanted to stay in the moment, lost himself in this uniquely human experience, and never come back to reality. He never wanted to remember anything else.

It was then that he felt Keith's lips press against his flesh, warm and wet and desperate. If he was thinking clearly, he might have questioned the man's actions--but in the heat of the scene, he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't even stop what he was doing when Keith began to place kisses across the rest of his chest.

Keith's hands wandered up and pushed Shiro onto his back, the older man refusing to resist. More kisses moved with him, all the way to his neck, teasing, tantalizing, taunting Shiro into reciprocating.

Releasing Keith's manhood, Shiro pulled Keith on top of him, desperate for skin and sweat against his own. Keith gasped as Shiro traded one sensation for another, consumed with selfish desire for more.

"Shiro," panted Keith, his lips barely a hairsbreadth away from the other man's chin, "this is incredible."

Shiro only replied with a satisfied moan as he pushed his hips into Keith's. Then, gripping his arms to assure their position would stay the same, he rolled over so that Keith was on his back and he was on top. He flashed a grin, then thrust his hips forward again.

Keith's fingers curled and his own waist bucked up in response. A foreign word slipped from his tongue, and he closed his eyes and whimpered as Shiro repeated his actions again, and again, and again.

Far too enamored with the sight below him, Shiro couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. There was Keith, hands clenching the sheets and mouth agape as each small gasp escaped him, glistening with sweat and hair a disaster. Shiro wanted to burn the image into his head, to remember that very second for the rest of his life.

Both enraptured with the other, neither man was quite aware of how loud they had grown, or how animalistic their actions had become. It wasn't long before Shiro tugged at Keith's hair, the other man's nails biting into each his skin they tried to get as close to each other as they humanly could.

Eventually, reality and exhaustion came crashing down around them. Shiro finished first, his body quaking with intensity as he gasped into Keith's open mouth. It took Keith only seconds more, though he bit down on his lip and internalized his screams of pleasure, which left him whimpering after the fact.

Reluctantly, Shiro pulled away from him, staggering out of bed. His entire body felt like it was ringing with residual energy, leaving him in a state of dizziness as he struggled to put his pants back on.

Keith remained sprawled out in his bed, though his eyes followed his peer. He spoke up, voice low, "You don't have to leave, you know."

"I know," answered Shiro. For a moment, he contemplated explaining why he needed to leave, why he couldn't fall asleep with anyone else in the room. But he pushed his paranoia aside and simply stated, "I need a shower."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess . . . ."

"I do recommend you have one as well," he suggested as he yanked his shirt back on. "At least before breakfast tomorrow."

Folding his arms across his chest, Keith relented, "Fine. Only because I'm covered in _you_ now."

Shiro offered a nervous laugh. For a minute he stood, fingers tapping against each other and eyes on the other man.

As this went on, Keith raised a single eyebrow in his direction. "Go shower, then."

"Yeah, I'm going," he insisted, not moving. "I just . . . thank you for this, Keith."

"Sure. Whatever." The grin on his lips was impossible to miss. "I mean, we were just doing each other a favour, nothing special."

"True, but . . . I wouldn't be opposed to more favours in the future. That's all."

Keith's eyes went wide and he scratched the side of his face. "Um, right. That makes sense. I mean, this shouldn't be a one-time thing, this should be, like . . . ."

"Like a once a month type deal?"

"Sure, once a month, or every other week or--or whatever works, really." Keith sniffled loudly. "Just, y'know, whenever we need it, right?"

"Right." With that established, Shiro clapped his hands against his sides and turned to the door. "I've got to go have that shower now."

"Okay. Have--have a good night, Shiro."

"You too, Keith. Thank you." And without another word, Shiro exited the room.

Only to be tackled to the ground. Panic beat through him and he activated his arm, twisting around to attack--only to notice who had him pinned to the floor. "Lance!?"

"Shiro!?"

Deactivating his arm, Shiro let out a huge sigh of relief, though his heart was still racing. "Don't scare me like that, I could have killed you!"

 _"Me!?"_ cried Lance, throwing his arms in the air. "What the hell about you!? I hear Keith going at it through the walls, so I set up outside his door expecting a beautiful lady--well, a lady of some kind--to walk through the door, and instead I get you?"

Putting the Blue Paladin's words together, Shiro felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he tried to defend himself, "Lance, lurking outside someone's door for any reason is disrespectful. And attacking anyone who comes out of the room is inexcusable."

"No, you know what's really disrespectful? The fact that Keith is having sex and I'm not. So you were in there--who's he banging? Is Allura in there too?"

Finding his patience slipping away, Shiro shoved Lance off and stood up, taking a moment to brush himself off. "Does it matter? Can't you leave Keith alone for once?"

"No, wait, it can't be Allura, she was just in the main hall," Lance theorized, ignoring the Black Paladin. "But we haven't stopped on any worlds for over a week and I surely would have noticed if a lady snuck on board--"

"Enough, Lance. Go to bed."

"--and then you walked out of there and I couldn't really see anyone else, but if it was just you, then--" Lance's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped, "No!"

Shiro's face landed in his palms, "Lance, please--"

"No! Keith is gay, this is too good! More ladies for me! Wait, does that mean you're gay, too?"

"It's not like that," sighed Shiro, feeling as though he were talking to a wall. "And can you please stop yelling, someone is bound to hear you."

"But you and Keith--how long have you two been going at it?"

"I just said it's not like that. Now, I want you to promise not to go around telling everyone--"

Decorated with a smug expression, Lance folded his arms across his chest and leaned forward, "Now why would I promise to keep this juicy gossip to myself? Our fearless leader and his little pet project, giving it to each other, that's just classic."

"First of all, Keith is not a 'pet project', he's an important member of the team, just like you. And second of all, you're not going to tell anyone because I asked you nicely. Don't make me ask again."

"Fine," he pouted, kicking the floor. "I'll only tell Hunk, then."

"That's not what I said--"

But Lance had already moved on, "So which of you is taking it? Please tell me it's Keith."

A dense sigh escaped Shiro's lungs, and he turned around to head to his own room. "Neither Keith nor I owe you an explanation, Lance. I already told you it's not like that."

Naturally, the Blue Paladin followed closely, "So you're trying to tell me that all those moans and groans and all that _sensual begging_ . . . was nothing." Lance gave a snort, "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid, Shiro."

"What do you want me to say? Yes, we had sex."

"Oh come on, that much is obvious. I'm asking for details--was it any good? I bet Keith made it awkward. You're not going to do it again, are you?"

"I don't know, that depends on Keith. And . . . ," Shiro went red again, ". . . yes. It was very good. If anyone made it awkward, I did."

Lance clapped him on the back, "Aw, I'm sure you did fine, buddy. It's not like it was your first time or anything." When Shiro said nothing, the Blue Paladin practically shrieked, "Are you kidding me!? You just gave your virginity to _Keith?!"_

"Can you please keep your voice down," he groaned as he made it to his door. "Look, my entire life has been school or work, or defending the entire universe! I haven't had time for this sort of distraction until just now. And so what if it was with Keith? We're both adults, and that fact that we're both men doesn't make a difference."

"I'm just saying, Shiro, you're a fine piece of man. You could do a lot better than Keith."

"It's not a contest, Lance. And Keith and I aren't together."

"Uh-huh, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Speaking of, why don't we all go to bed now, and stop asking inane questions?"

"Well, some of us couldn't sleep because our fearless leader was busy getting booty next to our rooms!"

"And I'm _sorry_ ," begged Shiro, "but we're done now, so please go back to your room and go to bed."

"Fine, but this isn't over." Lance refused to break eye contact, walking backwards down the hall. "If this happens again I'm telling Allura!"

Defeated, Shiro finally entered his room and got undressed again. Long gone were thoughts of a shower; instead his mind dwelt on Keith and the experience they had shared. Remembering it brought comfort to him, a strange sense of safety in knowing there was someone who accepted him, accepted his body for what is was.

As he lay in bed, Shiro stared at his cybernetic arm, flexing each finger. It served as a reminder that there was a part of himself he could never get back, that he would never be fully human.

And yet, with Keith, maybe he could pretend otherwise. Maybe he could gain something new instead of mourning what was lost. Maybe he didn't have to feel quite so alone in the vast expanse of space.

And maybe, just maybe, he would finally be able to sleep in peace.


End file.
